A Short Date
by F91
Summary: Erio and Caro head to to the amusement park, but there is one... small problem. Erio/Caro.


"Waah, it's been so long!" Caro cheered as she skipped into the amusement park. "I still remember coming here with Fate-san. It was so much fun I didn't want to leave!"

"I remember you telling me about that." Erio smiled as he caught up with her. "Well this time it's just the two of us so let's be sure to have just as much fun."

"Of course!" Caro replied brightly. The two of them had managed to get the day off from the environmental patrol and they decided to have a date at the amusement park. Caro was up all night preparing for it, choosing the perfect white sundress and appropriate shoes. Erio had the sense to compliment her appearance, so she was in high spirits. She was looking forward to having a fun day.

"We're fifteen now, so we can go on more of the rides!" She said, excited about being able to ride the roller coasters and whatever else went faster than a merry go round.

"Yeah, that's true. So where do you want to go first?" Erio asked.

"Hmmm…" Caro glanced around at the immediate vicinity and spotted a roller coaster that didn't have a line. "Let's go on that one before it gets crowded!"

"Sure." Erio glanced up at the steel coaster. It was of moderate size and didn't seem too intense, so it would be a good starter. The pair quickly made their way to the loading area but just when they should have hopped into the car, the operator stopped them.

"I'm sorry Miss but I can't let you on." He said.

"Huh?" Caro blinked. "Why not?"

The man simply pointed over to a nearby sign:

_You must be this tall to ride._

Caro frowned, sure the man had just made an error in perception. To prove this point, she went over and stood directly in front of the sign. To her dismay, the cartoon mouse's hand was held above her head.

Accepting this defeat, Caro bowed politely before leaving with Erio right on her heels.

"Don't worry about it, Caro." He assured her. "This ride must be special. I'm sure you'll be able to go on the other ones!"

"Yeah, that must be it." Caro forced a laugh. "Let's try the other ones!"

They soon learned that trying is the first step towards failure.

"… I couldn't go on any of them…" Caro sulked as they sat on a bench. Erio was desperately trying to think of some way of placating her.

"R-Roller coasters are over rated anyways." He tried. "There are a lot of other attractions we can go on!"

"… Like what?" She asked a tad hopefully.

"Well…" Erio glanced around before spotting something. "There! The haunted house! That should be no problem!"

"Yeah!" Caro hopped up, attempting to subdue her hidden fondness of horror. "Let's go!" They got in line and everything was going well… That is, until they reached the operator.

"Ok, two to go in." The kindly looking middle aged woman announced. She then crouched down in front of Caro. "Now dear it can get dark and scary in there so you be sure to stay close to your big brother, you hear? Even though you're an elementary schooler, you have to be brave ok?"

Caro let her mouth hang open. "I'm not a little kid!" She complained.

"That's the spirit." The woman smiled. "Off you go now!"

They entered the haunted house but Caro was too busy fuming to notice her surroundings until the unfortunate man dressed as a mummy jumped out at her. Luckily for him he had plenty of bandages on hand.

"Um…" Erio tried when they exited.

"Wait here Erio-kun." Caro muttered. "I just need to use the washroom…"

Caro left him there and went to the lavatories where she splashed water on her face.

'I just wanted to have fun today with Erio-kun…' She sighed mentally. 'Why do people have to keep ruining the mood?' She gave herself a moment to try and put it all behind her, but with limited success. Figuring it was the best it was going to get, Caro exited and looked around, regaining her bearings on where she had left Erio behind.

"Hey there, Miss." Caro turned to the voice to see a man in a uniform labelled security looking down at her.

"Yes?" She asked curiously.

"Do you need help?" He asked while crouching down to her level. "Are you lost? Where are your mommy and daddy?"

Caro could feel the vein on her forehead, but maintained a polite smile. "Thank you for the concern officer, but I am just fine on my own."

"I respect that you're trying to be strong," He replied kindly. "But I'm here to help you. I can't leave such a small child on her own."

At this point Caro found entertaining the thought of summoning Voltaire to level the whole park extremely attractive.

"I'm not…"

"Caro, there you are!" Erio called as he joined her. "You were taking so long."

"Ah, I see you're with your brother." The security guard nodded. "Make sure she doesn't get away from you again, young man."

"Uh… sure…" Erio blinked as the man walked away. He looked cautiously at Caro, who was currently doing her best impression of a blow fish. "Look! The house of mirrors! Let's go there next!" He said, taking her hand and heading for the building. If she was going to make silly faces, he at least wanted her to laugh at them. A good laugh might wash out all the unpleasantness and allow him to see that smile of hers he longed to see.

Seeing their contorted bodies in the warped glass did indeed bring a smile to her face. As they walked through their heads, arms, torsos, legs, and every part of them were expanded, compacted, twisted, stretched out, flipped upside down, and various other forms of distortion.

"Serves you right." Caro managed to chuckle when Erio stepped in front of a mirror that shrunk him to the size of a small child. Caro herself made an effort to avoid that particular mirror.

"Hm, I think this mirror makes you bigger." Erio mused as he stood in front of one that made his head reach the ceiling.

"Maybe it's a mirror that looks into the future?" Caro giggled. "Like you need to get any taller."

Erio laughed as he moved aside and let Caro stand before it. Unfortunately that proved to be a bad idea. Caro stared dumbly at her reflection in the mirror, which appeared to be no bigger than she presently was.

"… Even the sheet of glass is making fun of me!" Caro moaned. Unable to tolerate being mocked by an inanimate object, she bolted towards the exit.

"Caro!" Erio chased after her again. He found her soon enough standing outside with her shoulders slumped and her head down.

"… I get it already." She muttered. "I'm short and look like a child. I admit it."

"Caro…"

"It can't be helped." Caro sighed. "No matter what I tried I just won't grow."

"You just haven't hit your spurt yet." Erio assured her. "Just give it some time."

"But what about you, Erio-kun?" She peeked up at him with one eye. "You're not interested in a childish girl like me, are you? I'm sure you'd prefer a taller, beautiful girl like Fate-san, or even Lu-chan. She'd suit you much better than I do."

Erio let out a sigh before his face reddened, already embarrassed about what he was planning to say.

"Caro, the truth is…" He started. "Yes, to others you may be a little girl, but… As far as I'm concerned… You're the only woman for me! You're so cute and I like you just the way you are!"

"Y-You really mean that?" Caro asked in shock, praying that he wasn't lying.

"Every word." He nodded, face still red. Caro lowered her head to let it sink in while simultaneously hiding her blush and large smile. Instead she raised a finger and gestured with it. The boy blinked, not exactly certain what she was getting at. After a few moments passed, Caro looked up at him with some annoyance.

"I can't reach you if you don't bend down!" She huffed.

"Oh, like this?" Erio asked as he leaned over. When he was low enough, Caro surprised him by putting her hands behind his head, pulling him down further, and planting a kiss on his lips. She held him like that for several beats before releasing him.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"N-No problem." They stood in silence after that until some one approached them.

"Hey, you!" A different security guard approached them this time. When he reached them he grabbed Erio roughly by the arm. "I saw that! I'm taking you in."

"Huh? For what?" Erio asked, utterly baffled.

"Don't give me that!" The guard glared. "You, an adult, were doing inappropriate things with this minor!" He gestured to Caro, who promptly sighed.

"So…" She glanced at Erio. "Do you want to explain or should I?"

* * *

So I just wanted to write something featuring Caro centered around her height. Looking at Vivid and Force she's certainly nothing compared to Erio in that department, but that just makes the dynamic between them more interesting. Caro may be small but that just makes her more adorable and increases my desire to hug her and never let go. I'll leave that task to Erio, though ;)


End file.
